Resonate
by prowlingcat
Summary: What happens when 2 Youtaites meet and resonated? Will this last until the end of the rhythm?
1. I

**Disclaimer**

This is a work of fiction. Characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual living or dead, or events is purely coincidental.

 **Author's note**

The main characters, Ianah and Licht, are names of youtaites whom I ship together with. Feel free to ship them together or with someone else. It's your freedom.

If you don't know what a youtaite is, just go Google it.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **I**

It was the middle of December, when a certain yellow haired blonde female had her first time leaving the country alone. She was given this opportunity by a program who's in charge of sending people abroad as long as they are willing and interested to learn about other country's culture.

At the airport as her parents bid her farewell, they kept on reminding her to never forget to update them on everything that has been happening in her life. She then nodded, kissing her family before entering the airport. She then checked her phone for anything new before she loses connection. An e-mail then got her attention as it was about her whole stay and who her team will be for the trip. Scanning through all the profiles given, she noticed that she was the only one form the Philippines. Smiling gently, she got excited to meet new people and try out new things.

Time flew by quickly as she already noticed that her plane had safely landed at Australia. Upon exiting the airport, a group of foreigners waved at her with a banner of the organization's name. Approaching the group with a smile as bright as her hair, everyone started to introduce themselves.

Their bus then arrived and brought them to a hotel in which they will be staying for a week. As soon as everyone brought their luggage to their respective rooms, Ianah started to take photographs and videos of the place from the entrance, to a room tour and the view from her place.

She then decided on going around for a bit since the group will be a lot busy starting on the next day. Getting her cell from her backpack, she contacted some of her friends who are in the area. Unfortunately most of them were too busy at that time to meet up, except for one person. And that person has hair as white as snow, eyes that could make anyone fall for him, and a voice that could melt anyone's heart. His name is Licht.

As they continued on conversing over the phone, it was already time for them to both meet up in the middle. Both then agreed on meeting at a café. Ianah, who doesn't know much on how to go there, asked her aunt regarding the directions. Upon arriving at the meet up place, she scanned the place and haven't seen him yet. Ordering a frappe, she sat on one of the comfortable chairs which was at the corner. Staring at her phone while sipping on her drink, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Looking up at the person who lightly tapped her, she smiled gently and hugged him tight. Looking at the two, they seemed to be perfect for each other. Their height difference was adorable that the person sitting next to them murmured the word "cute". This made the two blushed a shade of pink and smiled at each other. Ianah being the hyper little girl she is, asked Licht to show her around. He nodded as they both were on their way to leave the café.

After showing her around, they both didn't notice that the sun had already set and that it was already late at night. The little girl then pouted and said that she was too lazy to go back. Especially when she knew that once she arrives back at the hotel she would have to start on working. Creating less time to go around. Locking her arm with his, she leaned her head towards him and felt comfortable. Without a clue on what would happen that night.


	2. II

As they were on their way to eat dinner, someone suddenly bumped into them and spilled their drink all over the blonde. Ianah just smiled at the person and told them it was alright. Looking around, Licht saw a hotel and suggested to book a room to take a quick shower. Ianah agreed to it.

Upon entering the room they have now booked for the night, Ianah went to the bathroom and started to undress. Placing them in the laundry bag provided, she peeked from the door and asked Licht to send them for dry cleaning. He just nodded as he got the bag and left.

Moments later, she got out in only her bath robe and layed on the bed. Staring at the door like a lil pup, she waited for Licht to come back. Though while waiting she fell asleep. Licht then entered the room to see her sleeping deeply. Noticing that her robe was a mess, he started walking closer to her in the most silent way possible. Fixing her robe and putting the blanket over her body made her move in her sleep and grabbed him by his top.

Not letting go, he had no choice but to lay beside her. He was now staring at the ceiling making sure he wouldn't stare at her and see her in her most vulnerable state. But she didn't help for she wrapped both her arms and legs over him. Softly nudging her cheek on his arm, he felt how warm her body was. As the clock ticks, both bodies gets warmer by the second making her fidget in place and remove the only clothing covering her body. Wearing a satisfied grin she murmured his name. This made him stare at her forgetting the condition they were both in.

He then cupped her cheek and gently kissed her head. While half awake she stared right back at him with eyes full of lust. Leaning closer to him, she kissed him gently on the lips. Licht then moved his hand to the nape of her neck drawing her in closer. Wanting and craving for more, he ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for more. She then smiled lovingly and opened for him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they both tasted the sweetness of one another.

They both knew they were both getting carried away, but they just shrugged it off and continued.


End file.
